The Mafia's Doll
by Shinku Ushio
Summary: Yao Wang, a man who's desperate for money to feed his family, is captured and taken to an abandoned building to be killed off by the Mafia he borrowed money from. With an intent to live and be with his family, he says that he will join their mafia. To the Mafia's surprise, their leader had agreed.
1. Yao's troubles

This is one of my bad, weird stories... The main couple will be Ivan and Yao but there will be other couples in it as well. They'll probably come later on in the story... I have two more chapters up on Deviantart but I honeslty don't think this will be a good story :/ So, if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me.

Also, I had spell-checked this before posting it, but if I missed something, tell me and I'll see if I can fix it.

The Mafia's doll, Chapter 1

"Oof!" That, and the thump of someone getting thrown onto the cold, hard ground, was all that was heard in the empty hunch of a building. An abandoned building in an unknown location. It's old, the metal bars getting rusty is proof, and at the slightest wind the building creaks. The fact that the building hasn't fallen apart yet was a mystery.

But, this story isn't about the building, it's about Yao Wang. And how knee deep in shit he is.

You see the twenty-three year old, golden eyed, darked haired Asian man was in financial trouble. Now, you know how he is ( Or, you don't ), he has pride. He doesn't want to depend on others, He's too stubborn sometimes for his own good.

This time, though, he needed the help.

He had been cut from all of jobs. All of the, he's even been in. Being a police officer, to a doctor, to an accountant, to a manager of a fast food restaurant ( He has a lot of degrees... ). Is it bad luck that all the companies he had been in cut him off? Yao just thought it was a mere coincidence. He doesn't believe in anything like luck.

At first, it was just Yao not eating, then it came to all of them not eating. Yao became desperate. He had promised to protect them all. Kiku, Im-Yong, Li, and Mei Mei, all of them. And he was breaking that promise by not having a stable job and feeding them.

Sadly, Yao had fone the lowest thing anyone could ever do.

He went to the mafia.

Not just any mafia, either, the fiercest, most terrying group in the country of America.

The Iolanta* (Иоланта) mafia.

The mafia consist of five main people ( There are a lot of others, but these five are the most important )

Alfred: Main assassin  
Apperence: Blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and white ( American )  
Personality: A bit cocky because of years if successful assassinations. He has become very skilled with all weapens and defensive moves and is very arrogent. He is cunning, as well, tricking all the people he is suppose to kill to believe that he is a grinning, cheeky idiot. When, really, he's as crazy and mental as their leader.  
Skills: Hand-on-hand combat, guns ( snipers, ect. ), sword-play

Eduard: Computer specialist  
Apperence: Short, blonde hair, glasses, green eyes, and white ( Estonian )  
Personality: Extreme arrogence, mostly because he is always on the computer. He is often on the internet searching for information on their targets, and so he can find out what's going on in the world or the new fashion. He's reffered to as "Mainstream". He is also quiet and detached, since he's so awkward when it comes to talking to people.  
Skills: Finding specific, detailed information about their targets.

Berwald: Second in command assassin  
Apperence: Tall, blonde, glasses, greenish-blue eyes, white ( Swedish )  
Personality: Because of his apperence Berwald does seem like a cold-hearted person, when, actually, he's the sweetest on out of all of them. Also, because of how silent he is, people don't expect him to have such a burly voice when he does speak.  
Skills: Guns and protection.

Ludwig: Second in command leader  
Apperence: Blonde, blue eyes, white ( German )  
Personality: Awkward, but serious. Especially when it comes to his job. He is definatly the leader type. Some people say it's because he's German, as a joke, ofcourse ( Even though it annoys the hell out of him. ) Just like Berwald, he has a kind heart. There's just never a time to show it, since, you know, he's the second in command leader of a group that specilizes in killing.  
Skills: Leadership, gun and hand-on-hand combat

Ivan: Leader in command  
Apperence: Tall, gray haired, purple ( Violet eyes ), white ( Russian )  
Personality: Being the leader of the most feared mafia in America means you have to cross a few boundries. He has gone over a lot. Being on the brink of insanity doesn't help either. Though, he does tend to hide it all with a happy, smiley personality. He is also a bit ( more like overly ) blunt with certain things. He doesn't really care if it hurts someone as long as it gets the job done. Though, Ivan does treat his crew a little harshly, he cares for them. He just doesn't know how to show it.  
Skills: Leadership, can do all fighting skills and can use any type of weapon- Knows all defensive moves.

Now that they've been explained, let's get to the matter at hand. Yao Wang, as I said earlier, was in trouble. He got help from this gang and, ofcourse, has not been able to pay them back. Now he's on his knees, hands tied behind his back, with a gun to the back of his head, and glaring up at their leader in command and their second leader in command.

Ivan, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on a chair, legs crossed, and with a smile on his face in this empty, abandoned building. Ludwig was next to him, his hand resting on the back of the chair. Alfred is the one with a gun to Yao's head with a giant smirk on his face and Berwald was next to Alfred, eyeing Yao.

.. Wait... What? You expected Yao to be all tear eyed and 'No! Oh please, no! Don't shoot me!'? One: That provokes them even more to shoot because that gets annoying and two: Remember Yao's pride? Yeah, he's not letting that crumble into a million little pieces because there's a gun to his head.

"So, Mr. Wang-" Ivan says with a smile" It's so sad that you couldn't pay us back. Before you die, I'd like you to explain why you haven't.."

"You know why I haven't..." He says with the most harsh and sharp tone of voice that the words could stab through a persons chest and gets stuck into a wall. It caused Alfred to snort" He's got an attitude problem, doesn't he, boss?"

"Seems so..." This time Ivan was frowning. Not because of the attitude, but, because of the beautiful fire of hate buring in the Asian man's eyes. He couldn't stop staring at it, but, why?

Ludwig notices this and leans down, whispering something in his ear that snaps Ivan out of his transe quickly. Ivan closes his eyes in aggitation from being capitvated by his eyes. He has to make sure it doesn't happen again" Alfred," He waves his hand, signaling him" Shoot him."

A bigger smirk crawls on Alfred's lips but Yao remains calm. He's been held hostage before, at gunpoint, and he usually gets rescued before he gets shot. This time, he knows, he won't be rescued but something will happen. He's sure of it.

Yao hears the click from the gun and closes his eyes calmly. Alfred ask him if he has any last words and he keeps quiet. "No?" Alfred pouts like a little child" Aw~ It would of been fun to shoot you in the middle of a sentence~" He shrugs then puts his finger on the triger" Night-night~"

"... Wait..."

Everyone keeps quiet as they wait for Yao to speak his final words"... I want to work for you..."

Everyone, but Ivan, looked shocked, even Berwald. No one had ever proposed something like that. Joining a mafia is like killing yourself anyway! Ludwig clears his throat and tries to get over the shock" Say again..."

Yao looks at him with a serious but gloomy look on his face" Let me join. I don't care what I have to do... I just need to stay alive for them..."

Ivan finally speaks" Them?"

"Yes, them..."

"... Interesting..." Ivan smiles once again. Wanting to join the mafia in order to stay alive and protect his loved ones.. It's a double whammy! No one has ever done ithat/i before. Some have said that they'll give their loved ones lives for their own, which never worked, and some have said that their loved ones would pay them, but never what this man had said! It amused Ivan greatly.

Berwald was staring at him, actually feeling a bit bad. Again, being the kind hearted one of the group, he couldn't help it. Was he really more concerned with his family's health and saftey than his own?... It amazed him.

Ludwig couldn't help but feel bad either, but less than Berwald. He is second in command, he had to learn how to be crueler, more strict, and more cold hearted. It was hard for him, though.

Alfred couldn't give a shit either way. Yao does tick him off.

The silence continued after he stopped talking. What's going through their minds? He wondered; Are they going to kill me or let me join? He hoped it was the second one.

The silence started to annoyed Alfred" We don't need other people to join our family!" His anger boomed through the building and Yao couldn't help but wonder what he meant by family" Let's just kill him. He's no use to us anyway" He looks over at Ivan and Ludwig for approval. Ludwig nodded at him and all Alfred needed now was a to get a signal from their true leader to end it all.

But, what was stopping their oh-so-great leader? He's never hesitated. Is it because he wanted to keep those burning eyes of passion alive? He's never seen anyone like this before. This man, this small, figured man wasn't afraid. Infact, as Yao looked up at him, he could tell he was being challanged' Do it.' His eyes said' Do it. I dare you. I dare you to shoot me and leave me there to whither up and die.'

And he laughed.

It didn't surpise anyone, just annoyed the hell out of Yao.

"Da!" He says smiling brightly" He will join our mafia!"

"What?" Alfred and Ludwig says in syncipation and confusion. Berwald kept quiet, closing his eyes and Yao, on the other hand, sighed out of relief. The relief was soon gone when his chin was lifted by the gloved hand of the Russian, whom was still smiling" You and your family will live here."

"No-" Ivan stops his words by putting his hand over his mouth" Da. You will. We will provide all the with food and shelter. Isn't that what you wanted for your family?"

iFood and shelter? In this empty hell hole?/i Yao glares up at him then his eyes go soft, thinking of his family healthy and happy. It would be hard to be happy in a place like this, though. Ivan removes his hand from Yao's hand and Yao slowly and relunctently nods"... Yes..."

Ivan smiles more" Good~! Alfred, knock him out."

"What-" Before he could say anymore it all went black and silent.


	2. The Children's Daily Adventure

*This story is told in the point of view of Li.  
** Xiao, from what I understand, when you put it before someone's name, is a sign of respect. Mei-Mei wishes to show Yao respect so she calls him Xiao Yao.

Li is HongKong. Some people confuse Li with Mongolia. I put his name as Li because I'm not exactly sure what his name is.

Again, if there is something off or something that doesn't make sense, then please tell me and I will try my best to fix it.

The Mafia's doll chapter 2: The Children's daily adventures

"Li, Li!" I hear my sister, Mei-Mei, yell. She sounded paniced, but then again, she's only six so she gets paniced about anything. We're all six, but, the only person as high strung as her is Im-Yong. I looked at her with my usual blank expression and asked her what was wrong.

"Xiao** Yao isn't here!"

I, really not seeing what the problem was with that, got off of the chair I am currently sitting on in our small, cozy apartment living room and go into the kitchen" Then I'll cook..."

"No!" She grabbed my hand, making me stop momentarily" It's not that I'm hungry... It's just that... I have a bad feeling... Don't you feel that way?"

I turned and looked at her. The worry in her brown eyes did make me have a bad feeling, but I did not show it. When Yao's gone, I'm the next one to act like an adult. I have to stay strong for them like Yao has been trying to be for us. I held her hand tightly" We'll be fine. Come and help me pick out something to eat."

She nodded and we walked into the kitchen. After opening the fridge and finding nothing in there, it dawned on me. We could do _that_ again. I turned to Mei-Mei, whom was already gone to get Kiku and Im-Yong. She was apperently excited to go, just like I was. I go into the bedroom we all share and start to change with everyone else.

Oh...

I should explain what I am talking about.

Hm... Well, what Yao doesn't know is that while he's at work at night and we're out of food, we sneak out. How he never noticed, I have no clue, because when we sneak out, we sneak out to get extra food... I always wondered why he never asked where the extra food came from.. Then again, he might of just been greatful that we had food in the first place. Anyway, we sneak out and steal food from resturant kitchens. Don't ask why we do, either. We steal from resturant kitchens because we're small enough to hide in some of the items and that there isn't any cameras in the kitchen. We make sure of that.

We got dressed, everyone wearing white outfits to camoflauge with the kitchen, except for Im-Yong. Tonight he is going to be a diversion. To distract the chiefs, or someone, enough to get everyone out of the building. He's wearing a T-shirt and shorts of his choice and I honestly don't know what he's going to do. It's up to him what he wants to do.

We left the house, leaving the door unlocked and the lights on, and walked out into the street, lurking in the shadows to find the next resturant to be our next victim.

Along the way, I noticed something. Kiku and Im-Yong were unusually silent. Kiku's always silent but it seems like something was off with him. Were they both half asleep or do they have a bad feeling like Mei-Mei and I do? I kept the thought to myself and stopped with Kiku and Mei-Mei when Im-Yong stopped walking. All three of us looked at him and Kiku asked what was wrong.

He turned around and smiled at us" I'm going to turn the corner!"

Mei-Mei spoke" But, the resturant-"

Im-Yong interupted her" I know!" He sounded annoyed and also had a slight pout on his face" I know what I'm doing! Trust me~!" He shook the bag that was over his shoulder, the one I just noticed, and walked off, humming to himself in the cold, dark night. As he walked off I thought to myself: What do people think about four little kids walking around at night in the streets of America? And what would they think of one little kid doing the same exact thing? Would they stop him and ask what he was doing, or would they walk by as if it's a normal thing and possibly leave him to die or get kidnapped or even murdered?

I shook my head then kept walking. Im-Yong will be fine.

We arrived at the resturant, _The Harvester_ , an odd name, but it's a veggietarian resturant. Which is good because we need to stock up on the fruit and veggietables. We sat on the roof of the building next to _The_ _Harvester_ and I left Kiku and Mei-Mei to analyze the place. Kiku and Mei-Mei have a "special power" as Mei-Mei called it. They close their eyes and see the auras of the people around them, even from thirtey feet away, and from their auras, they can gather information of that person.

"Got it." Kiku said as he opened his eyes" There are twelve people in there. Seven women and five men. Some of them are concentrated solely on their work while others are completely relaxed."

"What about inside of the dining hall?" I asked as I looked at Mei-Mei

"There's about fourty of in there," she said" All of them seem to be chatting it up and are relaxed."

"Hm..." She opened her eyes and I looked at the resturant"... What do you think Im-Yong is doing?" I had to ask. Aside from being worried, I wondered what was taking him so long for the distraction.

"Something flashy.." Kiku said. And he's probably right. I sighed to myself, he'll be fine, though. We waited for about fifteen minutes before I stated" He's taking too long. Let's go to plan _B_"

"But-"

"There's no choice.." My stomach growled and I scowled a bit. Yao. Why can't you be home and trying to help us? Or get us food? Why do we have to be like this? " Tch. We need the food.." They stayed silent so I took that as an 'ok' and jumped down from the roof. Kiku and Mei-Mei jumped down after I did and we snuck into the kitchen through the window. We then hid behind a table and-Tch! The kitchen isn't white! We wouldn't be able to camoflage!

"What kind of kitchen is brown?" Mei-Mei whispered, pouting. What kind indeed...

Oh well. We'll just go to another resturant... I snuck around to get back out through the window when somebody burst into the kitchen, yelling about some kid standing on a five story building and screaming.

That has to be Im-Yong... But what was he doing? It didn't matter because they were clearing out. Whatever Im-Yong was doing, he was doing a good job. Once they were all out Mei-Mei squeled" Good job, Im-Yong!" She said even though Im-Yong wasn't here at the moment.

With everyone gone we grabbed all the food that we could stuff into our bags and got out as quickly as possible. We then went to the center of the city, where I guessed Im-Yong was. I was right, too, but...

He was dancing on the roof with sparklers in his hands and fireworks going into the sky. There were cops there, but, they seemed to be laughing. At first, I guessed, they thought it was an emergency, but now that they saw it was a kid celebrating, they seemed to be enjoying it... Shouldn't they be mad about it?

"I told you it was something flashy..." Kiku said, looking up at Im-Yong and I had to admit, Kiku was right.

I wanted to get him down from there so we could go home, but, he seemed to be happy. So, we just stood there with the loud booms and the breeze blowing the smokey smell into our noses. The crowd soon dissapeared and the fireworks went out. Im-Yong soon came down after acouple minutes of rest... He seemed to be really tired out. But, when he came back to us, he had the biggest grin on his face he had ever had. The thirtey minute wait was worth it to see that grin.

We went back home and the sense of something bad happening became even stronger. We walked in easily since we left the door unlocked and the lights on. They go into the livingroom with the bags of food and I go into the kitchen to get us some water from the sink. I fill all four cups up with water and look down at my own reflection in the cups. All I was thinking about was Yao... Where are you, Yao?

"Li!" Mei-Mei yelled and I ran to her, thinking it was something bad, only to find out that she was upset that we didn't get any meat.

... Sometimes, they make me feel like I'm not even six anymore...

I shook my head at her and walked back into the kitchen, managed to grab all four glasses and go back to them. We happily start to eat.

...

Something... Felt weird, though... Did I grab the wrong veggietables? Are they rotten? No... I'm sure they wouldn't be... I looked at the others after taking a big gulp of my water and saw them starting to sway. Oh no. Something was wrong" Hey-" Before I could even finish, they all fell to the floor. I tried to stay up myself, but I, too, fell onto the floor on my back. It started to get black... My eyes started to close. Yao, where are you? We need your help.. My breaths had gotten heavier with panic as I saw something, or someone, standing over us. I couldn't take it. The panic got to me. Yao! Where are you!? I can't do this alone! I can't protect them by myself! You promised to protect us, didn't you!? Why aren't you now!?

The thing reached for me and it all went black.. My eyes closed completely and I heard nothing...

Yao...

I... I'm sorry...

... I couldn't... Protect them...


	3. Secrets reveled and Bodies falling

The Mafia's Doll Chapter 3: Secrets reveled and bodies falling.

It was strange. The feelings and thoughts that went through Kiku's head as he fainted. Like, why was this happening? Was this his fault? Will his family be ok? And, while he was enveloped and surrounded by darkness for god knows how long, he also wondered what he did, or what his family did, to deserve all of this bad luck. Why them? Why must _they_ get this misfortune. The thought only grew as he opened his eyes and saw a tall, gray haired man smiling down at him. He couldn't move his body, he felt to weak to do that, so, he moved his head and saw his siblings; Mei-Mei, Im-Yong, and Li. They were all still passed out.

Or.. Were they dead? No. They can't be. They probably passed out like he did.

"Little boy..."

He refrained from looking for a little bit but then turned his head towards the smiling man" Ah! You are awake! Are you confused?" The man picked Kiku up and held him in his arms" Well, not to worry~ You're fine. You're protected and you will soon see Yao~"

Kiku would of reacted but his body was still numb and he couldn't think strait. He heard him clearly, though. Yao was here and he was safe... Most likely. He was just glad about that... But, why? Ivan answered that, as if he knew what he was thinking:" Your brother made a deal with us. And now, you all will be staying here with us. If you want to see him, I suggest you nod and I'll show him to you.." The mans smirks, knowing fairly well that Kiku can't do much.

That angered Kiku. It angered him so much that the drugs, that was planted in the water, seemed to wear off immediately and he nodded furiously. The man frowned but nodded, with a smile" Smart boy..." He walked across the building then up two flights of stairs into a dark room. Kiku had his eyes closed. He had gotten a little dizzy from the drugs so he had to calm down a bit. When he heard a door creak open, he opened his eyes slowly.

"There he is.. Little Yao-Yao~" He said with a taunting tone of voice, which Kiku noticed but decided not to comment about. The man put Kiku down to see if he was able to walk with the drugs in his system and, amazingly, Kiku slowly walked over to Yao. Yao was on his back, on a very rusty bed, like the rest of the building. It was sturdy, none the less. There was no blanket and when he crawled onto the bed, his hand touched the cold, hard pillow that was under Yao's head. That did not help Kiku's mood when he felt a bump on Yao's head. What deal did he make to make him be treated this badly?

Kiku turned around to see that the man had gone away. After a pause, he turned back to Yao and laid down next to him, resting his head on Yao's chest.

"Hm.. Well, the kid was cute, at least~!" Ivan laughed and looked at Berwald, whom was staring down at the children with concern on his usually blank face"..." Ivan sits back down onto his chair" You can wake them up, if you'd like.." Ivan, being insane, was very displeased with the way Berwald was acting. Being concerned for children? What kind of assassin does that? In this type of business, there's no need for feelings like love or concern... It's very dangerous and stupid to have.

Berwald still woke up the children. Li was the first to wake from the gentle shake from the giant and wasn't fast to react. The drugs were still going through his body, so, all he was doing was staring up at Berwald. Mei-Mei was just staring ahead. All she saw was Ivan's boots. Im-Yong still had his eyes closed, though he wasn't unconscious. Berwald slowly sat Mei-Mei up since she might speak. Li might not and Im-Yong hadn't had his eyes open yet so there's no chance that he would say anything. As Berwald had sat Mei-Mei up, Ivan threw a bag at the floor in front of them, the contents spilling out of them.

Mei-Mei looked down at them and grimaced inside her head. Is that why they kidnapped them? Because they stole their food?... She told them that this was dangerous when this started and now look where they've ended up. She tried to look over at Li, too move her head a little, but as soon as she started, Berwald had turned her head back to face Ivan, whom had a pleased smirk on his face" So," He said" Is this yours? I know you can't talk yet, so, just respond with a nod or shake."

She didn't move

"Hm... I'll tell you a secret if you tell me~"

Still, not a single motion.

"No? Alright... I'll tell you the secret anyway: We have your brother here. He's fine but I'm sure he wants to see you. In order for that to happen, you have to tell me about that bag of food over there~" He saw her eyes widen slowly when he mentioned Yao and couldn't hold back a chuckle" You all love Yao, don't you? That little boy woke up first could even move on his own from just speaking of Yao." He snorted. Some people he knew would call it the power of 'family' and 'love'. Those things are elementary for Ivan. They are of no use.

Little boy..? Mei-Mei had to think for a bit since she couldn't move her head. Berwald still had a tight grasp on it so she just had to use her senses. She closed her eyes and focused. _Li's aura was fine... He's awake but dazed, Im-Yong.. Seems completely fine... Like he's gotten over the drugs.. Why doesn't he get up? And Kiku... Where's Kiku!?_ Her eyes snap open, causing her too get a little dizzy, and she glares at the man in the chair.

Ivan just kept smiling" Cute~ So, will you tell me or not? Is this food yours...?"

She still refused to move. If Yao and everyone else is here that must mean that they're in danger, right? She wasn't going to risk it by telling them if the bags and what is inside of it is theirs. If they really did steal their food ( Though she can't remember going to any place with them in it ), then they'd be in even more trouble.

Ivan's smile turned into a frown then into a scowl as he got up. Mei-Mei could feel Berwald tense and looked over at him, turning only her eyes, then looked forward again, only to find Ivan right in her face with a hideous scowl planted on his" Look, I had made a deal with Yao: That I'd bring you all here and keep you safe, I don't want to break a deal by having to hurt you just to get a nod." Then he said in a low, threatening voice" So I suggest you tell if this is yours or not..."

Mei-Mei was shaking in fear. She could see the insanity in his eyes. The bright eyes from earlier were now dark and maybe even a bit dull... What had gotten him so messed up that he has gone to threatening children like this? Before Mei-Mei could nod in response someone had said something

"You won't hurt her!"

_I-Im-Yong!?_

Ivan looked over with a glare at the boy who seemed just fine for having just been given sleeping pills. Those two were still dazed but this one was full of energy. He even had a confident smirk, as if he knew he had a chance to clobber a monster like Ivan down with one kick to the chest. That energy and confidence had made Ivan smile again" Ah! You're awake," That was also another reason to why he was smiling" Good. Now you can tell me if this bag is yours~"

"And why should I?!"

Ivan chuckled. His booming voice just made him even more happy" So that when you do, depending on your answer, you all will be able to do something beneficial for Yao and the rest of us"

"Oh really?" He put his hands on his hips and raised his chest in the air to seem more macho" And what would that be?"

"I'll only tell you if you tell me if this is your bag or not..."

Im-Yong's chest flattened and his hands fell down to his side. He had the same thought as Mei-Mei did. What if they endangered their lives even more by telling him? And if Im-Yong told him then his family gets slaughtered, it'd be his fault. He wouldn't be able to deal with the guilt... He quickly shook his head and puffed up his chest again" No way! I'm not telling! Especially not after you threatened my sister!"

_... Im-Yong..._ Mei-Mei managed to smile.

Ivan's smile, though, evaporated and he started to walk over to the small, confident boy" Well, then, since you're the only one to talk, I can strangle you until you can't breath. I'll enjoy the gurgling sound of you being choked to death!"

"W-What!?" Im-Yong started to back up" Y-You can't be serious!" Was he?! Im-Yong picked up the pace as Ivan got closer and closer. The man was threatening with the frown and upon staring at him, he fumbled and fell onto his butt, shaking now with lost confidence. Mei-Mei fell over a bit but was actually able to keep herself up with her arms when Berwald had let go and stood up. As soon as Berwald got up he planned to go over there and stand in front of Im-Yong. There's no way he'd let a child die, even if it meant betraying his boss and getting himself killed. But, something stopped him.

"You touch him, you die."

Everyone looked over at the Asian man at the door, holding Kiku, and rubbing his head. Damn, he thought, that stupid blonde could of given me a concussion. Not like he'd care about that, though. Alfred seemed to hate Yao as much as Yao hated him. They hadn't even known each other that long! Not even a day!

"Yao!" Im-Yong got up and ran over to him with tears in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. Berwald held back a sigh of relief. The kid made it out alive and he didn't have to betray his boss. He had to make sure to thank Yao later on for that.

"Im-Yong.." Even through the pain, he smiled in relief from seeing his little brother well and healthy. Mei-Mei was still on the floor and Li was as well, which got him concerned, but Berwald walked over to him and reassured him that both were fine. Berwald doesn't look like a bad character but throughout his life he'd learn not to trust looks so he just walked past him and over to Li and Mei-Mei. Im-Yong helped Mei-Mei up and Kiku jumped down from Yao's hold and walked over to Li. Li slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

Kiku wondered why he was still passed out since everyone else seemed to be awake. Maybe he got more drugs then anyone else? No matter. Li was alive and everyone was fine.. Technically. Yao had a bump on his head, Im-Yong and Mei-Mei were shaking a bit and they were in a building with a madman and his little followers. Still, technically, safe.

Yao looked over at the bag on the floor and looked at Ivan with confussion" Is this one of your plans with your mafia?" He raised an eyebrow at him. Ivan smiled, actually happy that their new member could join them" No, but, I do think that it is your little sister and brothers bag.."

Yao frowned then looked at them. All that food was theirs? Where did they get that? _How_ did they get that?

"In fact," He continued" I know it is theirs. When we got them, it was with them. They were happily eating~ I only threatened them because I wanted to see if they'd confess to it~" He giggled innocently then walked back to his chair and sat on it, happy to see the glare Yao was giving his family.

Im-Yong gulped and hid behind Mei-Mei, which made her annoyed to no end, and Kiku just gave him a blank look, as well as Li" What is he talking about... What have you been doing..."

Since it was obvious Li was not going to talk, Kiku explained to him what they've been doing all these years. Yao was angry about what he was told, they could tell, but, at the same time, he was glad they were able to survive. It shamed him that he couldn't provide for his family anymore, but they were surviving on their own.

"Yao..." He looked over at Im-Yong" Did you really make a deal with that man...?"

Yao stiffened. How did he find out about that? Ivan told them, didn't he?" Stupid rat bastard.." Yao mumbled under his breath before sighing and nodding" Yes, I did... And don't ask why, either." He said right when Im-Yong opened his mouth to ask why. He looked over at Mei-Mei, Kiku, and Li then walked over to them and picked up Li" So... Can I put them to bed?" he asked without looking over at the Russian.

"Actually, I need to discuss their role in this..."

"Their role!?" He growls at him" They're just children! They can't be a part of a maf-"

"They're children who snuck around the city to steal food.."

Yao scowled a bit after a pause"... I'll only agree if you tell me what you want them to do..."

Ivan smiled. Agree? There's no agreeing here, just doing as you're told. Then again, the stubborn part of Yao is what he enjoyed the most, so, he won't tell him that. He nodded" Alright. They're all little scavengers, aren't they?" He chuckled" And to be like that at an early age, and to be doing that in the middle of the night, they have to have something special, don't they?"

Yao didn't speak. He already concluded that Ivan was insane so why would he try to talk to him about why he thought what he just said was absolutely stupid. There's no reasoning with a mentally insane person. He continued, and asked" You four do have something, don't you?"

All four kept quiet. Li had fully recovered by now and he was giving death glares at Ivan. Ivan didn't mind, though. He got that a lot before killing their victims, when he did kill them himself. Li then shook his head then nodded" Yes, we do." Kiku, Mei-Mei, and Im-Yong look at him in shock because he had even spoken a word. But he kept going, much to his siblings fear" Mei-Mei and Kiku has the ability to see auras and Im-Yong is used to distract... I am the leader of the group when we go out to get food... All I do is command and tell them what to do... And how to do it..."

Yao was upset at hearing this but asked" So why did you want to know.."

"Oh, noth-" Berwald had walked behind him and whispered something into his ear, interrupting him. He seemed angry at first but then smiled when he learned of the news he just got" Yao, I need you to put your kids away, we'll discuss things about them later. Right now, I have something for you to do.."

Yao stayed still for a minute, glaring at him for information. He figured that even if he glared at him for one hundred years, he would just sit in that damn chair and smile, even when dead. He wouldn't tell him the plans that he has for his younger siblings, and, as much as it pissed him off, he couldn't do anything so he just went upstairs and told them to follow.

Along the way, Mei-Mei had asked what was going on. She had to know. She had to know why Yao disappeared for hours only to be here the entire time, and to why now their whole family is being forced to stay here. It seemed like torture. Of course, Yao had just smiled at her and said" We're just staying here for a while... Don't worry about it..." The smile didn't reassure her, but she just smiled back and nodded. Yao led them to his room and sat Li on the bed. Im-Yong, Kiku, and Mei-Mei sat next to him. Yao looked around and turned on the lamp on the floor next to the bed then turned to leave, saying" I'll be back... It'll be uncomfortable, but, try to sleep..." Yao left, closing the door, and Li frowned at the door, both in concern for Yao and new hatred for Ivan.

Yao walked back to Ivan and crossed his arms. Yao was beyond pissed. That man had him knocked out with the butt of a gun, put him on a lousy bed, drugged and kidnapped his family, and threatened them to tell him their secrets even though he already knew some of them. He probably finds this entertaining as well. His mood didn't change since Ivan still had that smile on his face" So..." He reluctantly asked" What do I have to do..."

Ivan turned his head to Berwald and nodded. Berwald nodded to looked at Yao" Since Alfred is gone, yet again, you and I will have to go assassinate someone..."

"Us...?" Yao frowned. He'll admit, this man wasn't the worse out of all of them, but, he still does not like him. Still, he has to do this, whether he's willing to or not. He sighed then nodded" Alright. Who're we going after and why?"

Berwald grabbed Yao's arm and dragged him into Eduard's little office and they both adjusted their eyes to the darkness, even though the dozens of computers in his 'office' were on. Berwald walked up the four-eyed man and tapped his shoulder. Eduard looked away from the computer, which showed photos of something, and turned to them" Yeah?"

Berwald tried not to look at the photos since he knew what it meant to him and said" Yao and I need the information on our _client_" Yao knew that meant target, but he didn't know why Berwald didn't just say it. Eduard nodded at him and looked back at the screen" Who is it?" He said as he put the photos down from the screen and brought up a file, a file that had personal information of every human being on earth. Berwald told him the name" John Emberson."

Eduard adjusted his glasses and searched up the name, ignoring the glare going onto his glasses. Yao watched him as he started saying everything about the new client. His weaknesses, where he lives, where he works, and where he goes to work. Everything. He wondered, how in the world did they get all of the information? How corrupt are they and how feared are they? And why did he ever try to get their help. He realized that because of his stupid choices, he's going to have to pay by taking others lifes... And he just didn't have the heart to watch them fall to the ground and die because of him. So, he's just going to have to block his heart out. That's the only option...

"Ok, we'll go after him in a couple hours..." Berwald looked at Yao, noticing the blank expression he had from thinking" Yao.."

Yao snapped out of his thoughts and looked at him" What?"

"Did you hear me..." Berwald took the pause as a 'no' and told him what he had just said" Get ready by that time, ok?"

"..." Yao nodded, since that's all he could since he couldn't disagree then just walked out. He had to prepare himself for what he was about to do... And it was going to take a lot of strength. Probably more then he has.


	4. Update

Hello everyone!

I apologize for not updating this story lately. As I had told someone else who had messaged me, I am a sophmore in Highschool, and with it being the end of the year, all I can do at the moment is study for tests after tests. That has... Blocked up a lot of my progress. Ontop of that, my friend wishes for me to write a story for her... Which will also get in the way.. But don't worry! I will be able to continue writing this story with my friends! Though, it may take some time because I'm still in school =u="

Also: During the same, while I may have some few weeks off, I do have Band Camp.. Which is about three weeks, everyday for eight hours. Excluding the weekends... So, that will take up A LOT of my time. I will try my best to update, but do expect to not get any chapter towards the end of summer.

I'm sorry for the inconvienance ( I KNOW I spelled that wrong xD Sorry ) and I will try my best to give you updates :)

Thanks for reading,

Shinku


	5. The First Kill

Okay! So, I've finally finished writing this chapter! And it's not even that great, haha.

Damn.

Ah, but anywho, this is the fourth chapter! I'll start working on the fifth chapter immediately, and it will most likely be a short chapter describing the thing with Berwald.

Sorry for takin' so long. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long because I end school in three more days, though I'll have exams all three days. But after that, summer starts~ And during summer, band camp

Yay.

Again, if there's any problems, tell me and I'll fix it.

The Mafia's Doll Chapter 4: The First Kill

Yao was currently in his new room, looking down at his siblings whom were sleeping on the cold, hard bed. He, himself, wondered how he was able to sleep on that bed earlier.. Then again, he wasn't asleep, he was blacked out. In acouple minutes, he knew he was going to have to kill the new client, and he was trying his best to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen. If something did go wrong, he'd either have to run or protect that Swedish man.

But he'd probably run since he doesn't care much for Berwald. Though the man had tried to protect his younger siblings ( He could see that Berwald was about to charge at Ivan ), he still did not trust him. He was greatful that he was willing to do that to save his siblings, but, that doesn't mean he would risk his own life for him. After a minute or so of silence, Yao gently rubbed Kiku's head. It wasn't bruised, which was good. He wasn't hit on the head with anything... Speaking of which, his head was still throbbing. That man-Alfred, was it?- he looked like a brat, but he does have a good amount of strength. Yao checked the rest of their heads and sighed to himself. Hopefully, they won't go through a lot of hell here, Yao thought as he heard the rusty door to his room open.

When he turned towards the door, Berwald was standing there with his blank expression and his arms at the side. _Just like a soldier._ Yes, exactly like one.. His expression and stance made Yao feel like he was heading out to fight a war. While it may not be that extreme, there is still a chance that he could be injured or killed. As he stood up, Yao couldn't help but to think about all the nights and days he spent as a cop. All the nights he sat there at the side of the road, watching every three-ton car drive past him wondering to himself: Who are the people in those cars? Are they normal business men or managers for fast food restaurants, or are they a raging lunatics just about to crash into any car or suddenly stop in the middle of the road and shoot at people as they drive by. Now, of course none of that has actually ever happened while he was there, but he had heard some pretty strange stuff happening while the other cops were on patrol.

They walked out of the building and he noticed that while they walked, the only thing that could be heard was the eerie echo of their footsteps throughout the building. They walked through the city because, for whatever reason, Berwald didn't want to use a car. Yao hadn't asked why because he was sure that he wouldn't get an answer. The Swedish man seems to be in a quiet mood at the moment... For whatever reason.

Yao looked around as they walked into the city. All of the city lights, busy street ways, bustling people.. How would they be able to kill anyone in this place? It's so crowded and bright.. Then again, it's a popular city, what else would they expect? They must have something up their sleeves... Or, Berwald did, at least, since he's the one doing the actual killing.. Once they stopped at a walk/stop sign, Yao glanced up at Berwald. When Berwald had told him to go, his face was blank and cold, now it was hard and heated. Was he angry about something or was he just trying to be intimidating and be prepared for the killing? Because it was working. He noticed that the people around them were looking away awkwardly or shaking a bit. Honestly, Yao found it a bit funny, but right now probably wasn't the best time to laugh.

They continued walking when the 'walk' figure appear and Yao kept looking around the city, wanting to go to some of the stores they were passing by. Berwald, on the other hand, kept the sour look on his face. He must concentrate on the killing... He must... He quickened his pace, forgetting the fact that he might be leaving Yao behind and walked to their destination.

Once there, Berwald glanced up at the window to Emberson's apartment. There was a light flickering, which meant he had to have the television on. It being so late at night, probably means that he's asleep by now. Good... It would be easier to shoot him in his sleep. He wouldn't feel anything. Bewald sighed quietly to himself then turned towards Yao and nodded, signaling him that it was time to go.

But, Yao had to know something first" Berwald... Why are we targeting this man?" Now, originally, Yao wouldn't ask about such _private_ things ( If that's what you want to call it ), but since, ya' know, he's going to shoot this guy in the head, he kind of wants to know why.

Berwald's hard expression went blank again" Now isn't the time for that type of question. We need to-"

"I think I have a right to know." Yao crossed his arms, getting stubborn once again. _Come on, seriously? Why is it so hard to answer the question? I know I haven't been here for even a day but I have a right to know._ Yao thought, getting a little bratty about this.

Berwald shook his head at him and started to walk inside of the three story apartment building. Until Yao grabbed his arm to stop him" I'm not going in until I get my answer.", Yao said with a frown. Berwald paused then turned back towards Yao, thinking to himself (italic)_ Alfred's difficult to deal with, wanting to rush the job and kill them as soon as possible... But not this difficult..._" Yao, you will get your answer after we get this job done."

"Why not now?" Yao's voice started to rise" I just need to know so-"

"What? So you can have a justified reason to shoot and kill a man?" Berwald said with annoyance in his tone and his brows furrowed. To him, that was loosing his cool, and normally he wouldn't do that... He just wanted to get this job done and over with so he could go to bed and forget about this the next morning, like he always does. He watched Yao as he closed his mouth and stayed silent. Though he was annoyed with him right now, he understood his reason to know... He felt that way when he first joined as well, but there is no justice in what they're doing. None at all... Berwald gently pulled his arm away and turned around again" I will tell you after this... Just learn to be patient." He, once again, tried to walk into the building and closed his eyes, hearing Yao's footsteps reluctantly follow after him.

Learn to be patient... Yao scoffed. How can he be patient? Yao glared at the back of Berwald's head, insulted by the fact that he was called 'impatient'. How was he being impatient when he could of easily just grabbed a gun and shot everyone in that building and run off, but instead he decided to stay?

Well...

He couldn't of, and he didn't _decide_ to stay.. More like forced- But that wasn't the point! The point was that if he had enough patience to deal with Ivan and the others, he had a whole lot of damn patience! Yao made a huff and followed Berwald to Emberson's room. Apartment 48.. Yao looked away from it and thought to himself: What if he has family... And he's not alone... What if he has siblings like he does... Yao shook the thought out of his head and looked at the door again, time to man up, isn't it? As Berwald said, he was looking for a justified reason to kill someone.

And it was pathetic.

Now was the time to block his heart out, not to soften it. He watched as Berwald picked the lock and slowly and quietly walked in. They turned the corner and looked at their client: John Emberson. The man who's fate will be sealed tonight. Yao took the gun that was handed to him by Berwald and walked behind John and his cozy-looking chair. He glanced over his head and looked at his sleeping form. So... Dying in your sleep, huh? Not a bad death... He wouldn't feel anything.

Funny, how Berwald thought the same thing.

Yao leaned back and pointed the gun to the back of his head. He slowly inhaled then exhaled through his nose. He pulled the hammer back, shaking as he did so. He was going to do it... He was going to kill a man. This is it... Yao thought over and over again as he put his finger over the trigger. Before he could pull the trigger, though, someone grabbed his hand. He blinked to himself" What-"

Suddenly, Yao was thrown over the chair and onto the ground. As he dropped onto the ground, his gun fell out of his hand and into the corner. He winced, keeping quiet then looked up to see the man, whom they previously thought to be sleeping, standing and pointing a gun at Berwald. Berwald looked at the man with his usual expression, watching the shaking man aim the weapon at his head" Mr. Emberson-"

The man shook his head and shouted, interrupting Berwald" I already told you that I had reasons for what I did!" His voice quivered as he stepped back towards the window, hoping he could jumped out and escape. Even if he was on the third floor, he would escape.

Yao stood up and watched the both of him. John with his wide, frightened eyes and Berwald with his still, sharp-... But, wait.. What was that? Did... Berwald just become... Sad? Now, honestly, it wouldn't be that big of a deal really, if a big man was willing to risk his own life in order to save his siblings, he knew that he has to have some feelings, but to show it during an assassination attempt? Yao's no killer, but he knows not to show any emotions when... You know, murdering people. It makes you look tougher, more intimidating. Yet, Berwald looks a little broken... His eyes are begging John to just put the gun down so they can end this... What's going on?

"And you should know the consequences for what you've done." Berwald took a step towards John and watched as his body shook even harder. He could feel his fear and see the sweat slide down his forehead. It wasn't even that hot in here... He's just scared to die.. Which he wouldn't doubt. But, besides fear... He can also feel betrayal. He wondered, though, if he's the one feeling betrayal, not John.

"L-Look!" John began to studder" H-How about we forget about this, huh, Berwald? W-We can fake my death and I can run off-"

"We both know that he will find out about our lie and kill us both. I'm not risking my life so you can run with your tail between your legs."

John seemed hurt by those words, Yao could tell, but it also angered him. With their history together, how could Berwald not back him up? How could he say that to him? He scowled then glared at Berwald" That's how it's going to be, huh?" His voice still shook as he spoke, but this time it sounded like his throat was tightening up, not because he was scared," Fine!" He screamed" Then I'll have to kill you and you're little rookie here and then escape!"

Berwald sighed then kept walking towards John" You won't do that." His face turned sharp again" Put the gun down, Mr. Emberson."

"Like hell! I'm not dying!" He fired a bullet, shooting Berwald in his shoulder.

"Berwald!" Yao unconsciously yelled as he ran towards Berwald, only to stop halfway since Berwald had charged at John and pinned him to the wall by his throat. Yao stood still and gaped at Berwald as he started to choke the teary eyed man. Berwald was the one scowling now, tightening his grip each second on the thin neck each second. Yao snapped out of his trance and ran over to Berwald grabbing his arm" Let him go, Berwald!"

Berwald looked down at Yao, whom was frowning deeply at him... Looking him straight in the eyes. Like he had done to Ivan when he was going to be shot in the head. The fire was there again, telling him that choking him at this moment probably wasn't reasonable. They were there to kill him, yes, but the man reason he was choking him was because he was angry. Yao must have assumed that it was because he was shot, but it was mostly because that betrayal that Berwald had felt earlier, was definatly his. What John had done, it probably didn't affect the others, Alfred, Ivan, Eduard, and Ludwig, much... But it hurt Berwald. He wanted John to pay.

Slowly, Berwald let go of John and watched him slide down to the ground in a coughing fit. To see his old friend on the floor like that, tears going down his face and the look of pain on his face, was horrible compared to the grinning, bright face guy he used to see every day. He had to close his eyes to stop seeing it... He didn't want to see it.

Yao kept his grip on Berwald's arm then paused. Something has obviously happened between these two and this job was killing Berwald... Now, he's going to stick by his statement of not saving the Swedish man if anything goes wrong... He'll stick by it, after this. Really, he doesn't need to be saved physically, but mentally. Yao's only doing this because wouldn't be able to deal with Berwald if he would be like this the whole time. He let go of Berwald's arm and over to the gun he had dropped earlier. Once he walked back to Berwald, he pointed the gun at John's head.

John looked up at Yao and glared up at him, panting a bit" You don't realize what you're getting yourself into, kid."

"I know very well what I have already gotten myself into... Don't take me as a fool." Yao had started to make the same blank face as Berwald did. Now was defiantly the time to block out his heart" The problem is... I don't think you knew what you were getting yourself into... And that's why you're here, and it's why you're life is ending." Yao closed his mouth, secretly biting the inside of his cheek, then put his finger on the trigger. With his hand shaking once again, he emptied his heart and mind then pulled the trigger, ending the life of the dreadful man.

Yao stood there for a minute or so before opening his eyes. He didn't dare look at the body, so instead, he looked at Berwald. His eyes were closed tightly and his fist were clenched just as hard. _I'm sorry Berwald, it had to be done..._ Yao found it odd that he was apologizing. He had no reason to... Well, okay, he just killed someone who was, he guessed, close to Berwald, but, he was the one who ordered the killing.

There he goes again, trying to justify things. I didn't make the order so I didn't really kill him. Bullshit. He had pulled the trigger and ended the mans life. There really is no excuse for that. Yao shook his head and put the gun in his pocket, figuring Berwald wouldn't want to touch it. He then turned around, towards the door" Let's go, we need to go before the police arrive." Which, they would. Neighbors who heard the gun shot probably called the cops by now. He glanced back at Berwald, making sure not to look at John's limp body and walked out of the apartment building.

Berwald opened his eyes a bit and looked down at John"..." He turned around and followed after Yao, not uttering a word.

When they got far enough, Berwald walked faster and got infront of Yao, mostly to just get back to Ivan sooner. He just needed to report to him then go to bed... That's all. Yao looked at the back of Berwald's head. Seeing the bright lights and hearing the club music bursting in the background and watching Berwald as his head slowly turned down, he couldn't help but feel like the city was starting to annoy him. It shone brightly and sparkled as some of the people in it were dying. Physically and mentally. But it still smiled and went on as if nothing happened.

That's how he saw it anyway. It annoyed him to no end, but, then again, he did that too, didn't he? Smiling at his siblings like they weren't about to die of starvation.

"Great.." Yao mumbled to himself, looking away with his eyes" I'm just great..."

Berwald stopped moving then turned back to Yao" He tried to kill us." Yao halted then looked at Berwald again" What?"

"He tried to kill us." Berwald continued moving again, not saying anything more. Yao raised an eyebrow and frowned; That's it? not that being targeted isn't a big deal, but, is that the real reason Berwald was so shaken up? It can't be... Yao sighed to himself again and went after Berwald, knowing very well that the next day would be very fun.


End file.
